Peeta's Parody's
by Miss Writer18
Summary: This is a series of one page story's or one shots. All are parodys or just funny story's. Lots of characters and pairings hope you read and enjoy! May the odds be ever in your favor,Miss Writer18


_So hi guys I'm gonna write a bunch of parody type stories...None are against the hunger games because I love them! ^_^ Once a parody type story or funny story pops in my mind I'll write it. But they won't badly done stories don't worry. Oh and just a quick reminder if your looking for a Gale and Katniss love story I'd go to a different author. Still read my stories though please! -.- Finnick will give you a kiss and a sugar cube if you do. What you want something else?! Jeez your weird cupcakes? Okay *yells at peeta to make cupcakes* they'll be done by the end of the story. Everlark! Disclaimer:I don't own __The Hunger Games__ but I do own how much I love it. ^_^ Pov(point of view):third person_

_** Peeta's Parody's **_

* * *

~**The last cheese bun~**

Katniss' grey seam eyes starred at him as if to figure out his next move. The both saw it sitting there but neither said a word fearing the other would use this distraction... As an advantage. Still staring his dark coal like eyes at the prized possession that sat tauntingly in the middle of the table he spoke. (A/N: tense is changed;because that happened before he speaks which happens in the present...sorry if that's confusing)

As he speaks you can tell is conjuring up a plan Haymitch in his durnken head. A plan of how to beat Katniss to the prize. "Katniss..."He slurs drunkenly,but even with this little bit of speech. It's apparent he hasnt been drinking as often as he normally does. "We both know very well only one of us gets it."

"And it most defiantly won't be you!"She retorts. They stare each other down. Just as you_ can tell they're ready to rip each others throats out,Peeta walks in. _

_He looks between the to grey eyed individuals then to the plate between them on the mahogany table. "Not again"Peeta groans. Their on the plate sits from Peeta's most recent batch the last cheese bun. Even though it's not hot out_ of the oven. You can smell the intoxicating aroma of rosemary bread and most importantly cheese. When they had been cooked the cheese had oozed down the side. Even now cold it looked delicious.

_ As it is Katniss' favorite food she wanted it more than Haymitch and if it was up to Peeta she would win every time. But he left these bickerments between the two seam born victors of 12. _

_ "Peee-ta" Katniss whines,"tell Haymitch I get the last cheese bun." Katniss put on the best puppie dog eyes she let out a soft whimper. _

_ "Hey no bribing the baker!" Haymitch says. _

_ "It's not my fault your not the person he's in love with" Katniss smirks. _

_ "First off I'm glad and second I'm also not the won who breaks his heart and uses him 24/7." Haymitch points out. _

_ "Shut up"she snaps. She then turns her attention back to batting her eyelashes at Peeta who blushes and wrings his hands nervously. All this sweet talking and phony acting towards Peeta for a cheese bun. It stuns Prim to watch from the doorway. To watch her sister sink that shallow. To put Peeta on like a coat. _

_Katniss darn well knowa how tight she can wrap Peeta around her finger. Prim kind of hates to see her sister act like this over a cheese bun. "Hey Peeta will you help me feed Buttercup?" Prim asks sweetly._

_ "Sure prim.." He says. Katniss frowns. Her eyebrows knit together. _

_ "Peeta were are you going?" Katniss whines. _

_ "I'm gonna help Prim feed Buttercup.." He states sweetly rocking back and forth on his heels. _

_ "Okay I'll talk to you laa-ter" Katniss says,drawling the word later, with a wink. Causing Peeta to turn a light pink. Prim grabs Peeta's hand and pulls him from the room. _

_ As she does she whispers "Don't they know you can make more?" Peeta just shrugs as they walk away. _

_ Katniss and Haymitch stare at each other wondering who will make the first move. When suddenly they both lunge at the other person. Hoping to injure the other badLu enough so they will win the cheese bun. "Sweetheart I'm winning this cheese bun if you like it or not. Just ask lover boy to make you more.." Haymitch spits. _

_ "It's my cheese bun!" Katniss shrieks as she bites his finger. _

_ "Holy Cookie Monster! That hurt!" Haymitch yells as he goes to punch Katniss,who dodges it easily. She lets out a loud laugh and runs towards the table. Haymitch grabs her and he goes to flip her over she bites his arm. _

_ "Agh! Did you get your teeth sharpened?! Agh!" He yelps doubling over in pain. Katniss puts her foot on Haymitch's back triumphantly._

_ "Hahahaha!" She laughs happily. Katniss is to busy dancing her victory dance and sticking her tongue out at an injured Haymitch to notice that Finnick walks in. Used to this kind of scene he continues walking by. As he does he spots the cheese bun sitting on the plate in the middle of the table looking very delicious. _

_Finnick's stomach lets out a low rumble. He decides no one will miss one little cheese bun. He grabs it and puts it to his lips. Finnick inhales the mouthwatering aroma. He bites down hard and chews. _

_ "Mmm,"He moans "almost as good as sugar cubes..." Katniss and Haymitch whip their heads over to see what Finnick could be talking about. They both stare at him in horror. Katniss' eye's are wide as saucers. _

_ "Nooooo!" She yells. "He ate it! Finnick ate the last cheese bun!" Finnick looks at them then at the cheese bun he holds. He swallows the large bite he had taken. _

_ "I fought for that cheese bun but noo seaweed boy over their had to eat it!"Haymitch complains. _

_ "I'm sorry..." Finnick says not wanting to be shot in the head with a bow and arrow_

_ As the trio continues on wailing,complaining and apologizing they don't know that next door in Peeta's kitchen he's cooking a fresh batch of _cheese buns.

* * *

_Soo do you guys like it? I hope soo... Reminder each chapternbwill be a new one page story! :) This one was after the games were gone,Prim and Finnick didn't die (sorry that's a spoiler if you haven't read the last book) :) oh ya your cupcakes are done *yells for Peeta to bring cupcakes* *Peeta walks in with beautiful dandelion cupcakes* *also he's shirtless and covered in flour* _

_me:*wipes drool off face* thank you Peeta *takes cupcakes and winks* (winking makes me look like I'm having spasms in my face) _

_Peeta: *smiles a shining white Mellark smile*_

_me: *is nearly blinded by the beautifulness*_

_Peeta: no problem *walks away* _

_me: *begins passing out cupcakes* *muttering about how cute Peeta is*_

_bye for now guys and may the odds ever be in your favor,Miss Writer18 ^_^_


End file.
